Arthur Beurdeaux
Arthur Beurdeaux is a Breton in Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth, and Ancient Legends: Molon Labe. Biography Arthur was born in High Rock, in the city of Daggerfall. His parents were deep in poverty, but they cared for him nonetheless. The time came when they had to give the boy up, and he was taken in by a Redguard couple. His adoptive parents were warriors, and they wanted to raise him as one, too. Their home in the edge of the Alik'r desert proved to be difficult to live in, but with their conditioning, the two managed to survive while keeping Arthur alive. He was put under harsh training, some of them being treks through the desert, or sparring with his father. He was still fairly young, merely in his teens. Once he was old enough to take care of himself, he was to become an Alik'r warrior, despite being a Breton. He politely declined, but his parents weren't amused. He was asked to leave. Arthur left the household at 16, and traveled throughout High Rock and Skyrim for the next four years, becoming a wanderer and an adventurer. After the search for the Dragon Priest masks, he turned to becoming a guard in Wayrest. He served the High King for years, before being recruited into the Lion Guard, eventually making it into the elites. On the side, he also worked as a private investigator, and was often hired by Corentin Perrault to look into things in which he could not. Personality and appearance Arthur is quite a friendly person. He tends to be immature at times, but he can quickly turn around from that in any situation. He has an uplifting mood most of the times, attempting to help anyone who is down, or upset. This can get him into trouble in some situations, on the other hand. Despite his somewhat energetic moods, he is a calm individual. Arthur has fair skin, with some scars scattered across. He is at the average height of a Breton, standing at 5'10. He is light, though he bears some muscle. He has very few scars, despite his status as one of the best warriors within the province. He has short, brown hair, which has small braids going along the right, and his facial hair only consists of light stubble. His eye color is light brown, almost gold. His appearance mostly takes after Redguard culture, with his oddly styled armor, weapons, and physically described appearance as well. Despite being part of the Elite Lion Guard, he still wears his current armor. Powers and combat abilities Arthur, as of now, Arthur has only one known power, and the rest are unknown, besides his racial power, Dragonskin. He is an excellent swordsman, however, utilizing his harsh training in the Alik'r desert and using it to his advantage. While he can easily block, using a shield tends to slow him down. His prefered combination of weapons, however, is sword and shield. He was also trained in Light Armor, and he is usually quick enough that the shield doesn't prove a nuissance. His magical abilities are also very limited. While he knows Destruction and conjuration, he isn't very skilled in the other varations, despite being a Breton. Restoration is his weakest form of magic, being only able to summon a bound dagger. This limits his combat abilities, unable to heal himself when needed, or to escape easily. When necessary, he just flees the fight. His one singular power that he posesses, however, requires magic. A spectral chain protrudes from his palm with a red claw-like weapon attatched to the end. The blade can pierce through armor and retract, bringing his opponent close into melee range. The blade can also kill them if struck properly, or if the armor is weak enough that it is able to go completely through the protection and enter the targeted individual. They take up almost all of the magicka, and can only be used a certain amount of times a day before he is unable to utilize it at all. Trivia *Despite moving from Hammerfell, he still holds onto the Redguard culture. *He hates all forms of undead. *His surname is an altered version of Bordeaux. (Author's note: I didn't want his last name to be a type of wine, so there you have it.) *His spectral chain is a combonation of a Dragonknight and Nightblade's powers. Roleplays *Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebith *Ancient Legends: Molon Labe Category:Males Category:Characters